Whispers
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: "We were enemies, we weren't suppose to fall in love. Yet we did." AU/ONESHOT


**Lunny: Ok! So, I'm putting this out there and wondering what I should do…I wanna know what the reviewers want! And I know I said I would wait, but the damn thing was bugging me!**

**Cold: You just randomly started to type and this was produced.**

**Solarius: Damn…**

**Lunny: I don't own Naruto or else it would be total YAOI!**

**Muses: *facepalm***

_**Whispers: A Naruto Oneshot**_

I tried so hard not to give up when it happened. Just like when Dad was killed or when you lost your Mother. I tried.

And I went on.

I remember our first meeting…it was at a masquerade truce ball. I was getting hit on and you didn't like the guy at all. So, to spite him you asked me to dance and I readily agreed. As we danced we talked without even knowing our names. You spoke of being part of a Snake Clan, while I said I was part of a Fox Clan. As the night went on, we still didn't tell the other our name and so we left it at that.

The next time we met was because your elder brother caught me and my elder cousin, I remember that glaring contest. I also remembered your eyes from that night and like a 'Dobe', as you so gracefully put it, I failed to realize that it was you. You like the 'Teme' you always will be, saw me for that masked boy immediately. After you convinced you kin to let us go. I found myself always running into you, to this day I never found out why.

My elder cousin was always with me as I was the heir to the Clan; your brother was always with you in order to get away from your Father.

They fought the next two times we met. We just sat back and watched, I knew that my cousin wouldn't kill him. You see after the second meeting my cousin confessed that he felt 'the pull' as our Godmother called it.

'The Pull' is what she calls, 'Instinctive Love'. It's when you know that your mate for life is before you. Truth be told, I felt 'the pull' but didn't know what it was at that ball…maybe that's why we always found one another.

My Godmother knew from the moment my cousin and I dragged you two to her house that one storming day that we found our mates.

I remember why we had to drag you two there…you fought a Cat Clan member because you two really didn't get along. Your elder brother was beaten by that guy from the ball, the one responsible for our first meeting.

Funny…it's because of that same guy that I'm reflecting now.

My godmother tended to you two…it took two weeks because you had gotten sick from the rain.

"Lighting users are so freaking sickly in rain…" she complained. I knew that she was grateful for the company that you two brought.

After two more weeks…you kissed me.

We were training behind a waterfall. I sat down and remarked that the distorted view was beautiful. You caught my attention when you said that the water reminded you of my eyes. We stared at one another and you leaned in, I closed my eyes and let the sensation of what was purely you wash over me. After our first kiss we saw much more of each other.

We were enemies, we weren't supposed to fall in love.

Yet we did.

I remember our first time making love. Gods, I'll never forget that. You and I hadn't seen each other for a month. The reason, Dad found out that I was meeting with you and grounded me. I talked privately with both my parents, they understood but were reasonability worried about our future. Then my elder cousin met up with your elder brother, I was with him...hiding because of nerves. You found me instantly and took my breath away with that lust filled kiss.

We weren't even adults yet, I remember my mother shrieking.

After that event, we met at the only safe place we could: My Godmother's. She even gave us our own room…for when we let passion consume us.

I knew that all that happiness would come with a large price. Your Father made his move…Dad was killed and my Clan scattered. I left with my Grandpa…

Two years later and we came back, but you changed.

You were put under the tutelage of the guy you hated. I will never know the hell he put you through. My Clan was all, but eradicated. Mom was safe with my Godmother and my elder cousin had become a fierce rouge known throughout the mountains. He led a band of rebels against your Father, Grandpa and I met up with him. I saw that your elder brother was a part of that band and had also become my cousin's lover. Smiling I was shocked to see the 1 ½ year old on your brother's back, but happy nonetheless. They were happy.

I asked about you.

Your brother grew silent and softly told me of what happened.

I cried and then ran.

I had no idea where I was going until I stopped. Hearing your all-too-familiar voice I looked up.

It was just my luck to run into your training grounds. Your eyes looked so much colder that when we last met. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my face.

We fought.

We crossed from your training grounds and to the lake with that precious waterfall, the one where our first kiss happened.

I faltered as memories came back to me.

You won.

I felt you stand over me with your sword. Hearing your frustrated growl you pulled me to you in a one armed hug. You buried you face into the left side of my neck.

"I could kill you right now…"

I felt the sword point at my lower back.

"At the same time I'd kill myself…"

I realized that as soon as you said it. My warm hand clasped the hilt over your cold hand, you looked. Dropping the sword in favor of lacing our fingers together you pulled back to look at me. No words were spoken you kept our hands together as you pulled me behind that same waterfall, into the same cavern.

"The view hasn't changed…" I muttered.

"But we have…" you said, pulling me to you.

We kissed…and made love without restraint. You left your Clan to be with me. My Godmother chuckled at us and said that miracles can happen. You decided to prove it to her by binding me to you in an ancient life-mating ceremony; one that was rumored to transcend time. We consummated our new bond. Then your Father attacked.

We defeated your Father and found out what she really meant by that.

I was with child.

Your child…

Nine months later and our triplets were born. They surprised us! The first one was a little boy, he was snake like you with my hair color and your eyes; the second was the only girl, she was unique mix of both of our races with your hair and my eyes; the last one was a little boy, the runt as it were, he was fox like me with red hair and black eyes; honoring his two grandmothers.

We named them: Seiryoku, Tanrei and Haburi.

I remember your face as you held them…so full of love. I swear I fell in love with you all over again.

They were only 1 year old when he attacked. You sacrificed yourself to save the children and me.

You died with your head in my lap, our children curled around you. Haburi curled on your chest, Seiryoku and Tanrei in either side, my Godmother overlooking.

I cried, whispering loving words to you as the light faded from your eyes.

Life went on.

I went on, if not for myself then for our precious little ones.

When they were 5 he attacked again…

I'm laying here now…his dead body not far from mine. Our little ones are dead, he killed them while his lackey had me distracted. My Godmother is crying next to me, I weakly whispered.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha…Teme…"

I heard you whisper back.

"_I love you, Naruto Uchiha…Dobe…"_

**End**

**Lunny: *sniffles* Does anyone have a tissue? Review please…**

**Cold: It's…sad…**

**Solarius: I thought she hated sad endings…**

**Lunny: *cries in corner***

**Cold: Reviews would help…**

**Solarius: Ok…stepping in here: Reviewers! If this becomes a story would the sequel be-**

**Modern day; school type of setting w/supernatural theme **

**Modern day; demons in human world**

**Modern day; co-workers at a Host Club**

**Modern day; rivals in a gang**

**Modern day; haunted house**

**Review and let us know! **


End file.
